Children of the Night
by RandomReggie
Summary: Severus wake sup in a beautiful garden and before he knows what's happening his youngest daughter is in his arms, what a beautiful dream.


**Children of the night**

**Authors notes**

**The prompt was 'Children of the night', in inspired me to think of children that only appeared in dreams :)**

**Thanks to my beta 'Nyxthewolf' :)**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>The first time it happened; Severus awoke as a bright light lit his room, he snarled and flicked his wand at the candles -<em>damn these enchanted lights!<em>

Then he heardthe sound of a small child's laughter with an enraged snarl he through back the covers and opened his eyes ready to remove a years' worth of points from the child who'd entered his private dormitories but was instead greeted by a wide expanse of blue sky and find his bead was in the middle of a wide garden, protected by beautifully blooming tree's. Perfectly kept flower beds that showed every colour possible and a small white house with a wide open door.

His mind flew to some sort of elaborate prank despite its deja-vu like familiarity, he jumped out of the bed, absently pleased by the feeling of grass under his bare feet, wand at the ready.

Then he heard it.

'Mirielle go play outside with your father while I finish making dinner ok?' his heart stopped. _Lily._

And suddenly he was no longer in his night clothes instead he was in jeans and a simple shirt and he was no longer by his bed, and this was no longer an elaborate prank because running out of the quaint little house where Lily's voice had come from was a little girl not yet 7.

Severus took in all of her as she skipped across the grass towards him.

She had black hair long past her waist, pale skin covered in freckles and massive green eyes; her tiny button nose wrinkled as she smiled a huge smile showing all her tiny pearly white teeth. Severus' barely had time to notice everything before she leapt up into his arms, somehow he naturally bent down and caught her spinning her round. The little girl squealed with laughter and Severus felt his heart twist with joy, something strange happen on his face and a unfamiliar sound leave his lips.

Laughter.

'Daddy higher!' the little girl squealed, and without hesitation he lifted the little girl onto his shoulders, smiling as he did. He heard humming from the window from the house, a flash of ginger hair and the smell of something mouth-watering. Next thing he knew Miriella was squealing wildly, flaying her arms and legs and pointing in the sky.

Severus struggled to hold onto her tiny legs to keep her steady and look at the spot where she was pointing at, and soon enough he noticed two specs growing larger and larger till he recognised them as two people riding on a broom and the sound of raucous laughter growing ever closer.

'GO!GO!GO!' the little girl on his shoulders screamed at the riders, as they got closer Severus' made out a male and female figure smiling widely, yelling playful insults at each other as they'd go further in front of another.

The girl had long dark auburn hair flickering in the wind, the boys was the same plethora of colours but cut in a choppy messy fashion, both where pale with big almost black brown eyes; strong angular facial features, and long straight noses;they looked similar and there smiles where identical.

The brooms speeded ever closer to the ground, hands out stretched, till the whizzed straight passed Severus on either side brushing his arms with their fingers and by the time he turned round the two teens had dismounted their brooms and where looking expectedly at Severus.

'So…?' the lanky boy said as he elbowed his sister in the ribs,

'Who won?' she girl asked as she elbowed him back, excitement glittering in her eyes.

Mirella leaned over to look into Severus' eyes then whispered into his ear, he smiled.

'It was a draw' his said and watched as the two looked horrified/

'But Dad! I was a good inch ahead!'

'No way!'

'Yes way, I was so far ahead!'

'Dad you saw! I was way ahead of him!'

Their arguments faded into grunts and cries as they began wrestling on the grass, both Severus and Mirella laughed.

'Zenobia! Dunstan! Stop mucking about and get cleaned up ready for dinner! Sev make sure the brooms get put away this time!' Lily's voice called out, after a few more seconds of rolling about the separated and ran towards the door again in another race, the little girl wriggled till Severus placed her on the ground and she ran after her brother and sister.

Severus stood there watching through the window as the twins washed their hands and the tiny little girl climbed up onto a stool and began washing her hands too. Then Lily started laying the table, she looked through the open door and smiled, then gestured to the brooms behind him before continuing to set the table.

Severus turned to pick up the brooms and tripped over something, before he could catch himself he was thrown awake, sitting up gasping just as he did every other night the dream twisted its way into his sleep.

He clutched the covers as he looked around his room, dismayed to see the brick walls of his room , the familiar bed posts and the smell of old parchment.

It had all been a dream Severus reminded himself, but unlike the first few timers this dream had haunted him he didn't have tears in his eyes and gut wrenching feeling of loss in his chest. Instead he felt a small twitch on his cheeks and the ghost of a smile on his lips; so he took a breath and lay back onto his bed and Severus for once didn't fell tears behind his eyes, instead he felt a strange twitching in his cheeks as the ghost of a smile came to his lips, he took a breath and lay back on his bed, closing his eyes bringing forth the beautiful images of his dream, Lily cooking in their kitchen, the smell of something delicious and their children.

He would see them again, tomorrow night, his children of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Please review, good or bad, it makes my day :)**

**Dream, Laugh, Review**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
